


In the endgame

by JustePhi



Series: In and Out [Endgame] [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'we have only one chance' scene, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bataille finale, Endgame (dénouement), Je suis tellement désolé, OH GOD IT HURTS, POV Tony Stark, Spoilers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, je n'aurais jamais dû commencer ces films, kali c'est de ta faute, seriously you brought this on yourself
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: Une chance sur quatorze millions.





	In the endgame

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS. SPOILERS. SPOILERS. RUN.
> 
> C'est bon ? J'ai fait fuir celles et ceux qui devaient fuir ? Bien. Les autres, vous êtes prévenus.
> 
> C'était bien sympa de retomber dans la fanfiction pendant quelques jours (même si certains OS étaient plus douloureux à écrire que d'autres haha (se ressert une vodka)). Merci d'avoir lu (et commenté) !

L’espoir est un bien grand mot auquel il n’ose plus avoir recours.

Pourtant, en voyant Carol Danvers contrer les coups de Thanos sans jamais signifier la moindre trace de douleur ou de fatigue, Tony se demanda s’il leur restait une chance. Une chance infime, certes, mais Carol était plus puissante que chacun d’entre eux, plus puissante que tout ceux qu’il avait rencontré jusqu’à présent, alors peut-être…

Thanos répondit implicitement à la question en projetant la super-héroïne à plusieurs dizaines de mètres loin de lui avec une violence décuplée par les gemmes qu’il tenait au creux de sa main.

Il s'était déjà résigné. Au milieu des tirs, du champ de bataille sans nom sur lequel se mêlaient tous les peuples possibles et imaginables de la galaxie, sa dernière trace d’espoir encore assommée au milieu des décombres, et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il se sent l’envie de lâcher prise. D’en finir.

Stark chercha Thor et Rogers des yeux mais ne les trouva pas ; perdus dans la mêlée, sans doute. Typique de ces deux-là, se jeter au cœur du danger, marteau et bouclier au vent, au risque de se sacrifier pour tous les autres. Il leur faisait confiance pour se protéger, les uns et les autres. Sa famille était entre de bonnes mains avec eux.

Pepper était loin, physiquement, affectivement ; la distance à parcourir pour la rejoindre et lui dire au revoir sembla insurmontable à Tony, alors il renonça. Elle savait dans quoi ils s’engageaient, de toute façon ; elle saurait quoi faire. Elle saurait être là pour Morgane.

Restait le petit. Tony l’aperçut au loin, bondissant au-dessus de toutes les têtes comme s’il n’avait fait que ça toute sa vie, et il se sentit immensément fier – du gamin comme de lui-même.

Ayant fait ses adieux en une poignée de secondes, l’esprit enfin en paix, il leva la tête vers Strange, le seul capable de lui donner une indication sur ce qu’ils étaient censés faire. Le Sorcier capta son regard à son tour, comme lié par un fil mental connu d’eux seuls, et comme d’habitude Tony fut incapable de déchiffrer son visage.

Ce n’est que lorsque le Sorcier leva lentement son index qu’il eut sa réponse : il leur restait une seule issue, une dernière possibilité de sauver tout le monde.

Et cette chance, cette chance infime sur qui le destin du monde entier reposait, c’était lui.

Sans aucun regret, il s’élança en avant.

 


End file.
